¡Oh, maravillosa Adelaida!
by Noe Disaster
Summary: "Por fin dejaré de ser un inservible pueblerino frente a sus ojos. El simple paso de sus ojos en los míos me dará poder y nos amaremos, en momentos tan hermosos solo comparables a mis fantasías. ¡Oh, maravillosa Adelaida de cabellos dorados y ojos esmeralda! " Antioch Peverell fuera de las leyendas, fue tan solo un ambicioso creador de varitas enamorado.


**_¿Quiénes somos? ¡LOS POTTERHEADS!_**

**_¿Qué queremos? ¡NUESTRA CARTA DE HOGWARTS! D:_**

**_[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros.]_**

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

**_¡Me tocó Antioch Peverell! _**

* * *

**¡Oh, maravillosa Adelaida!**

_"Por fin dejaré de ser un inservible pueblerino frente a sus ojos. El simple paso de sus ojos en los míos me dará poder y nos amaremos, en momentos tan hermosos solo comparables a mis fantasías. ¡Oh, maravillosa Adelaida de cabellos dorados y ojos esmeralda!" Antioch Peverell fuera de las leyendas, fue tan solo un ambicioso creador de varitas enamorado..._

* * *

_He sido, todo este tiempo, un simple creador de varitas en este mundo. Un ambicioso creador de varitas, al que nadie alcanza. Busco crear una varita, pero no una simple, la varita suprema. Aquella varita me dará poder sobre todo. Incluida la muerte._

_Los imbéciles de mis hermanos están buscando otras maneras de hacerlo. ¿Una capa invisible? ¡Ja! Esos son solo mitos, historias de un futuro para la magia. ¿Piedra de la resurrección? Si quieres ver muertos puedes ir a un cementerio. Si quieres ver magia, de la poderosa, busca al mejor creador de varitas._

_Se que seré una leyenda. _

_La gente escribirá cuentos sobre mi, habrán leyendas… ¡Yo mismo las contaré! ¡Seré inmortal! ¡Invencible! Poderoso más allá de los límites…_

* * *

_Cuando sea poderoso y legendario, Adelaida lo sabrá._

_¡Oh, maravillosa Adelaida de cabellos dorados y ojos esmeralda! ¡La de la bella sonrisa! ¡Me amará! ¡Nos casaremos! ¡Oh, que hermosa será la vida con ella! Por fin dejaré de ser un inservible pueblerino frente a sus ojos. El simple paso de sus ojos en los mios me dará poder y nos amaremos, en momentos tan hermosos solo comparables a mis fantasías. Nuestras historias de amor serán tan contadas y tan sublimes que su sola mención le dará más brillo a la luna. _

_Maravillosa Adelaida… como te amo, hermosa Adelaida, y jamás me prestas atención. Porque no resalto, solo soy otro tonto pueblerino, como tu bien dices. _

_Cuando sea leyenda, seremos perfectos juntos, bella Adelaida._

* * *

_Aún no he terminado y ya he renunciado. Adelaida ha encontrado el amor, y yo aún ruego por ella, sueño con ella. ¿Qué mas sentido tiene mi vida?_

_A pesar de todo, mis hermanos han insistido. Quieren que continúe._

_Me queda poco para terminar la varita suprema, pero ya no tengo la misma determinación de antes. O tal vez si, porque aún quiero mostrarle lo que se perdió, aún quiero mostrarle mi poder y verla llorar desconsolada. _

_He perdido las esperanzas. Eso creo, aún no lo se._

* * *

_He terminado. Es magnífica y sus poderes también lo son. Viajaré, buscare al maldito de su prometido y cobraré venganza. Un simple hechizo, eso es todo lo que acabará con su vida…_

_Luego, ya no importará nada._

* * *

_He escuchado ciertas cosas. Me buscan, para darme caza y terminar con mi vida, quedarse con mi varita. _

_El bastardo ya está muerto. Adelaida lo sabe y me odia más que nunca. He escuchado que está cayendo en la enfermedad. Le queda poco tiempo, y debería lamentarme. Pero ella pronto estará del otro lado y mis lamentos no servirán, menos cuando yo he producido todo esto._

_¿Me arrepiento? No. Si hay algo que yo tengo en la vida, es que jamás me arrepiento. Por ninguna circunstancia._

_A pesar de que moriré pronto y lo se, lo haré con la cabeza en alto. Así como me llamo Antioch Peverell. _

* * *

—¡Luna, ven y mira esto! —llama Rolf a su ahora esposa—.¡Los encontramos! ¡Te dije que lo haríamos!

—Esos son…

—¡Los escritos únicos del diario de Antioch Peverell!

—¡Entonces si son reales! ¡Oh, amor, las reliquias son reales! —exclamó Luna, con su expresión soñadora de siempre. Sabe que a su padre le encantará ver los documentos que ella tiene en su mano. No podría estar más feliz.

* * *

_**543 palabras.**_

* * *

**Para este reto, me tocó Antioch Peverell. El personaje es pura leyenda, pero, si tuvo una tumba, tuvo una vida (ficticia pero la tuvo) así que ¡Al diablo las leyendas! Yo lo convertí en alguien débil, enamorado, cegado por la venganza. En un simple creador de varitas ambicioso y enamorado, buscando a la inalcanzable de Adelaida, una OC. **

**Lo de Luna.. bueno, alguien tenía que estarlo leyendo. **


End file.
